


Rose Meets Dandy Lion

by Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust



Category: Lingerie Senshi Papillon Rose
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Lingerie, Pink Panties, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Speedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust/pseuds/Sleez_New_God_of_Depravity_and_Lust
Summary: A highlight/retelling of when Hikaru had sex with Tsubomi.
Relationships: Tsubomi/Hikaru





	Rose Meets Dandy Lion

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the original Papillion Rose OVA.

The street was full of the bustle of people, the stars just starting to appear in the light ebony sky over head as little dots that twinkled amongst the less natural lights of airplanes that cut through the heavens like metal intruders. Despite the growing evening and the chill air, that had not kept people indoors. Businessmen and women, college students, doctors, teachers, off duty policemen maybe. None of them actually mattered to Hikaru right now. He really had no time to spare for them, nor interest either.

He moved through the crowds with that air of disdain matched by the expression on his face, not really looking at them or taking in any details of the multitude of people. They almost parted for him, or he made it seem that way. Such was the ease and grace of his movements, not a ruffle of his hair or clothing to disturb him.

Until he slipped around a young couple, took one step forward and..wham. It didn't feel that way to him, the impact not even phasing him. The same couldn't be said for the figure that slammed into him at full speed. He didn't even get to see her before she staggered back and landed with a thump on the concrete of the street.

Only then did he look down, tipping his head slowly and imperiously downwards. His face didn't flicker or change as he looked over her. Yes, she was a her. Young too, not bad looking. Certainly filled out her shirt very nicely. And her panties too. A perfect fit. And there was no getting away from that.

With the way she was sitting, her legs open, her skirt raised up around her hip and leaving her cute pink panties fully on display for all to see. Even if Hikaru was the only one to see it. He let his gaze linger there, enjoying the pleasant view. In fact all of her was pleasing to the eye.

Already he was thinking about things they could be doing together, thoughts that brought a tingle deep in his body. Things that she wanted too. It didn't take someone with his experience to see that. She wasn't just dressed like a school girl, her sailor fuku completing her look perfectly. She seemed like one too, shy, embarrassed, clearly love struck.

He wasn't even sure if she could see him staring, her eyes locked on his face, the telltale blush on her cheeks just about visible in the low light. Just like he doubted that she was aware of anything around her, most likely seeing the surroundings as little more than a soft veil of color. If a sound could be heard here, he was sure he would be able to hear her heart pounding. No doubt that was the sound that could be heard in her own head, filling her ears.

She was perfect thought, not just in looks but in what he could feel in her. Something about her resonated inside him, touching him deep inside his soul. Could it be this girl, she is the one he had been looking for? His search to find someone to bless with his magical power but for it to be this girl. That was something that left him conflicted. On one hand, he needed her to complete his purpose. On the other hand, he needed her. Wanted her. Seeing her sitting here on display to make his lust grow. Almost to the point it was starting to distract him, growing more powerful within him with every second.

He had to do something, to move this along. So he cleared his throat softly. Before he even spoke, her head raised and she looked right at him, her eyes feeling to pierce him. He kept his cool and composed expression and appearance. 'I can see them.' He said softly.

If she took in those words, she didn't seem to fully understand them. Distracted maybe. Or just nothing very much between the ears. He had never really agreed with the dumb blond idea..or any hair color, but it could be that she was just easy on the eyes. This might not be going to end well.

'huh?' No..he might have been right, to say she looked a little confused was an understatement, like saying she was a little attractive.

'your panties..I can see them. ' He said, deadpan.

That got a reaction right enough. A very quick one too. Her hands flashed to her crotch, tugging her skirt down as much as she could. Even embarrassed by that didn't seem to have diminished her interest in him.

'you wanna head to a motel or something?'

'Why not?'

'well..you are going to have to carry me, since I can't walk.' She pouted, her hand idly rubbing her ankle and wincing.

'fine.' Hikaru said, not wanting to waste any time. With ease he lifted her into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder as he made his way to the motel he had picked out. Lucky for him he knew a bit about the motels around here. The one he picked wasn't the most flashy maybe but it wasn't over the top either. And he knew that is was a discreet establishment, so that made it perfect.

The moment was perfect to Tsubomi as well. How perfect was it. She met a cute guy and already he had taken her to a motel. This was much better than performing at a club with guys she would never really know. Better than playing up to rich business men in cheap wigs too. To actually meet a cute guy who wanted her and was going to pamper her for a change.

The only problem was she didn't know his name. There really hadn't been time to ask him. Since he had literally swept her off her feet, carrying her along like a bride of her honey moon, cradled in his arms. Until he placed her down on the couch in the corner. He couldn't really have carried her over to the desk to check in. She just had to hope that he was getting a good room. Not that this was a swanky hotel but they were bound to have decent rooms. Not that that mattered if he was there, the room really didn't matter that much.

She didn't know his name. Somehow that mattered more right now. Just because she was looking for a little fun, didn't mean it had to be nameless fun. Plus, and this was a thought that made her body tingle with ripples of pleasure that threatened to wash her away, she wanted him to moan her name. To utter little sighs and gasps that told her in no uncertain terms he wanted her.

Footsteps drew her attention, he was returning. That same smile on his face, a key clutched in his hand. Without even a word, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. The gesture was tender and yet was he getting off on it maybe. Enjoying this power he seemed to have over her. Power she wanted to get back, even if just a little.

'you know, normally when someone takes me into his arms, I like to know his name first.'

He shot a cocky grin that mirrored hers and yet trumped in somehow. 'Been carried a lot like this have you? Besides, you wanted to be carried.'

She fumed, yet felt a ruddy red cloud of passion inside her, rising up, filling her. Like she wanted him filling her. She pushed down on that. She was getting ahead of herself. 'okay. I'll bite. I'm Tsubomi. I'd shake your hand but that's kinda not possible right now.'

That just made him smile more broadly, smugly even. 'Hikaru. And is that what you want? A handshake? Are we doing business now?'

'well, this is kinda my business/is that what you'd like?

He paused, his key halfway into the lock. 'Oh..I already have what I'd like.'

'sure of yourself, aren't you?'

She didn't get an answer. He just stepped inside with a soft laugh, a warm and sweet sound of mirth that sent a soft shiver down her spine, like she was naked already. That had been a moment she had already been imagining, being naked with him and having him naked with her.

She had tried to not think about that too much. She didn't want to spoil the surprise, to see him before she saw him. She already had some idea, she had felt his body after all. Against her she had felt the firmness of his chest, his strong arms. And that gave her a lot of stuff to work with on his body.

Had he been checking her out too? He sure had when he looked at her the first time. And it's not like her clothes really have her much to hide behind. Which is how she wanted. She liked showing off her body, the attention it got her. And even though she wore more at work, she liked the way it made her feel, the effect she had on guys.

She turned her attention to the room, trying to play it cool. She had to draw him in slowly. He had taken the bait, now she had to reel him in. It was like a dance. A dance she knew well, very well.

For a motel room, it was pretty swank. Not overly flashy but still pretty nice. Great decor. Soft blue furnishings, matching drapes and curtains. Pictures on the walls. And a nice bed, soft bed. Silk sheets too. Or looked like it. Just like it looked like there was a bathroom adjoining it too.

It's hard to play it cool when being carried in someone's arms though. Nothing about it says standing on your own two feet. Especially since she isn't. Don't get her wrong. She likes it, there is something seductive about it, something special. About the way he is treating her. But like most things she carries it off well.

Her eyes must have lingered on the bed for a while, long enough for Hikaru to notice anyway. Or he was going to head that way anyway. He settled her down on the soft sheets and she sat up slowly, one hand still clasped around her handbag.

It seemed that had drawn his attention, another smirk rising on his face. It wasn't a harsh smirk, more one that stoked her desire. 'It always surprises me how much women can fit into an overnight bag.'

She chuckled. This really isn't an overnight bag. But I take the point. Just the essentials really.' She reached into her bag and pulled out her perfume, lying back and adding a spray to her body.

'Like this?' She hadn't seem him reach for the bag, just like she hadn't seen that her rooting around had left her racy lingerie draped over the edge, peeking out from where she had stuffed them after she had left the club.

'oh..yeah. That.' Tsubomi grinned, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. 'it's..something I wear for my job.' She waited for him to respond, her mind running through the way she had had guys react before. From dismissive and disapproving, to the overly lewd. More often the latter if she is honest. Doesn't help that she can't read him, his face warm and friendly still but inscrutable as well. Not even his eyes giving away a single clue to what he will say.

Seemed she didn't have to worry. The first clue to that was the sly grin that flashed over his face. 'Very nice. Wear this kinda stuff often?' He said, no censorship or reproach in his voice. She could tell that he was imagining her in it but she certainly didn't mind that. It wasn't like she hadn't been undressing him in her head either. Although underwear hadn't really come into it. Not beyond picturing as she tore them off far too quickly to even see what he wore. Which she was very much hoping to do soon enough. Not that she didn't think a guy could look hot in the right kind of underwear but she much preferred to see them naked. She spent much too much time around clothed guys. Nothing was better than getting to see them naked and wanting her.

She blushed, realizing she had been zoning out a bit. She recovered well, already having known what she was going to say. She certainly wasn't going to hide the truth. She fought to keep her reaction down and cleared her throat. 'yes. For my job. It's pretty much required.'

That got his attention, in his usual controlled way. At least, she guessed it was usual. Something about the way his eyebrow rose made it seem almost instinctual, something he really did without thinking. As habits went it was a good one. Better than sneering at her anyway. 'oh? An underwear model maybe? Swimsuit model? You certainly would be good at that.'

That made her blush more. And smile in her own way. She was going to surprise him them. He was thinking something so mundane, so ordinary. Anyone could do those jobs. She..had something special. A job that she really, really liked. Certainly better than an office job. And she had a real love of her job. Why wouldn't she? She loved sex and doing anything sexy. So she was most likely the sexual fantasies of a lot of guys at the club, she didn't mind that either. Like she didn't have fantasies about things that she would like going on at the club. Most people might have become a bit bored by it, but she never got enough of sex. Certainly because she rarely got any at the club. Screwing the manager didn't really cut it. Okay, it was fun in the moment. But beyond that, no. It just wasn't, not something that got her wet thinking about it. Not like with Hikaru.

'I bet I would. But my job is more..physical than that.' She teased, wanting to get him thinking about that. If only she had met him in the club. What a performance she could have given him. One she enjoyed as much as her client. To be that close to him, to dance for him. For that dance, she would have understood the no touching rule. She would have liked to go further, to give him a really sensual dance. To try her best to turn him on.

'surprised?' She settled back on the bed with her legs crossed. She guessed that she was right. Of course he was surprised, she would be surprised if he wasn't, and that would be a lot of surprise. But she would also bet that he wasn't that surprised.

'Well..a little.' He had that grin again, that almost smug smirk that made her growl. 'But not in a bad way. Lap dancer maybe?'

His guess was right on the money. Almost. He had hit it almost right on the nose. 'Partly. And..more than that as well. If the clients want it.' She flicked him another grin of her own.

'So, you could have any guy you want?' He asked. Calmly and focused, almost coolly.

'more like..any guy could have me.' She replied equally coolly. 'For the right price. Oh, it's not all like that. Most guys just want some company with a cute girl for the night. Those who want more, well, I know how to work them.'

'like you know how to work me?' He gave her a twinkly smile, his eyes dancing with mirth and bit of smugness too. One that sent a ruddy cloud of red through her, a wave that ran down her body, right to her panties.

'are you saying you are a push over for a pretty face.' She grinned. She didn't give him time to answer. She rose smoothly and strode into the bathroom. She knew he was watching him. She could feel him watching her. She didn't even have to look. It gave her a thrill to know that, to know that he was following her to the last minute she closed the door behind her.

Now alone, she gave into her emotions. She didn't laugh out loud or anything, but she was grinning like a school girl. Not just because she was overly happy, she was. But she was excited too. She couldn't help the feeling things were going exactly to plan. Once she got changed.

That she did quickly. Practically throwing her clothes off, leaving the scattered around the small bathroom, not really caring to where they fell. Until it came to her underwear. Here she was more careful. Her bra was unclipped, both hands linking around behind her and deftly unclasping it. She placed it in the counter and looked over her in the mirror and then removed her panties, the pink material placed on the counter next to her bra. Which is where she would leave them.

She didn't have to think about putting on her more seductive underwear, it was almost rote to her by now. But it helped her to get into the right mindset. That was the first thing she had learned on her first day. Looking sexy didn't do. Being a dancer like she was, was more than just clothing. It was nothing if you didn't have the right mindset. Heck, being naked was the same if you didn't feel sexy. It was all about being open and not self-conscious. If you felt like you didn't want to be naked, you would look like it. You had to revel in it, to want to show it off.

And that was where the underwear came in. It showed how you felt about it. That you came out in something showy and didn't mind showing it off. And that you were going to be prepared to show it all. Play it coy all you like, hiding your breasts and seeming like you are going slow. But do it as a show. Hide and then reveal, peel away and then keep going.

That was the kind,of show she wanted to give him. To give him now. One last check in the mirror and she was ready. With a graceful spin she turned, striding towards the door again.

Seemed he had been waiting for her too. And expecting this. Hikaru had seated himself on the bed, one leg crossed over the other. He had his back to her though, so maybe he hadn't expected her to be out yet. Either way, he hadn't seen her yet. So, she could make use of that.

Going slow here could just increase the risk of being seen but it might be worth it. She stayed with her slow walk, the usual sexy sway she always used. Her hips did sway from side to side, each step bringing her closer right up behind him, till she was right behind him. Then she leaned forward to rest her breasts on his head. He knew she was there now.

'Is this how you treat most guys?' He chuckled, tipping his head back to look up at her.

'Sure. We all know what guys like right?' She reached down to rub her breasts, jiggling them onto his head.

'Am I like most guys?' He smirked.

'I think so. I'll be you wouldn't have been able to take your eyes of these beauties right?' She cupped her breasts again, caressing them softly.

Maybe something else has been attracting my eyes.' He suggested.

'One of those guys huh?' She replied.

'I'll bet you see a lot of guys like that, am I right?' Guys that like some more..shall we say..unusual tastes.' He said knowingly.

'Heh. For me, the unusual is sometimes usual. Keeps things interesting. For me anyway.'

'Well, I hope I can make tonight interesting.' Hikaru said.

'Not if you stay dressed like that.' Tsubomi quipped.

'Good point. I am overdressed.' Hikaru looked down over his clothes. 'But first, I'm a little hungry. Why don't I go get us something to eat first.'

'no. Are you hungry? I am.' He paused and that gave her time to nod. Something he had expected. 'I'll go and order some room service. You freshen up.'

She couldn't help scowling at that, even a little playfully. He was playing her, more than she would have liked. It really should have been her. She wanted it to be her. She had this whole game plan laid out. In her head anyway. So far, it wasn't going anything like that.

And that was a little frustrating to her. She was normally the one that wrapped guys around her fingers. Now it was more like that happening to her. While she thought on this, she was keeping one ear open to the sounds around her, listening for him coming back. She was eager for that moment, looking to take the play back to her. Rather than getting the wind knocked out of her sails.

With that in mind, she lowered herself down to the bed, posing herself to the most impact she could give. She didn't have to think about that much. It was second nature to her. Legs crossed, arms resting on her side and on the bed. All making great use of showing off her bikini. This was going to do it for sure.

She grinned and raised her head, hearing him approach. That confidant grin stayed on her face until the very second he walked back through the door. Then the wind was snatched from her again, taken right out of the sail that had been carrying her confidence along.

He had returned with food alright, a small silver tray clutched in both hands. But she couldn't focus on that. Not with the sight in front of her.

It was suppose to be her showing off in her underwear, not him. But the small underwear he had stripped down to made an impression. She knew he had a ripped body. But not that ripped. His arms and legs are well muscled, matched with and by the muscles on his chest. All muscle, not an ounce of fat. But not overly muscled with. That wasn't the area that held her attention that long. Neither was his face. But his blue eyes did make a nice distraction.

Not as much as the bulge in his snug underwear..no..a speedo. It had taken her a long second to work that out. But it wasn't underwear he was wearing. It was swimwear. The unexpectedness of it nearly made her laugh. Would have made her laugh if it hadn't been so undeniably sexy. And it was. The way it hugged him tightly, showing him off without really showing anything off. Hidden and in plain sight. Her tactic, how had he taken that and...and...used that against her.

She couldn't help finding herself torn, torn between liking it and being furious at him for it. Even if it was the first that was winning out. Her anger just wasn't lasting, fading slowly in the face of her rising arousal. It was like someone had chucked a bucket of water over her. Except that as one fire was doused, the other got stronger. Like all the energy poured into her anger had now flowed into her libido. She just hoped that he hadn't noticed. She really, really hoped she hadn't noticed.

'Like what you see?' Hikaru grinned, placing the tray down on the table and turning back to her.

'It's not too bad.' She tried to play it casual, sweeping her hair out of her eyes. She was playing it cool though, hoping he didn't notice how her breathing was picking up. She couldn't ignore the dampness between her legs either. She could almost swear she could smell it, could smell the sweet scent tickling her nose. And if she could, maybe he could. He had this look in his eyes that seemed to look right through her. More than that, look deep into her. Seeing all she thought about and felt.

That was the most important part of this. Her feelings. If he could see those, divine them easily. She takes a shaky breath, hoping he didn't notice that either. She was thinking, hoping to find a way to distract from what she felt. Luckily Hikaru had brought exactly what she needed. Well, shown it to her.

'Something you wear often?' She quipped.

'Actually, yes.' He smiled. 'When I guessed you were a model, that's because I am. I felt we had something connecting us. As for why I wear it, well, I could say it's for my job. But I can't deny, I get a kick out of it. Helps me too relax as well.'

She filed that away, but her mind kept coming back to the mention of his job. She tried to imagine what job could involve wearing something like that. From what she had seen, she didn't think he was in a job like hers. That just didn't fit somehow, not really. And obviously he didn't wear it for any job a salary man would do. Although she did get a momentary kick out of imagining an office or company where the dress code ran exclusively to swimwear.

'For your job?' Tsubomi asked slowly, her eyes not having left the bulge in his speedo. 'Maybe it's you who is in the modelling business hmm?' She finished, her face carrying a cheeky grin. 'You'd be good at that.'

'You aren't the first to say that. But no, I'm actually a swimming instructor.' Hikaru replied, placing the tray down on the bed between them. For the first time, Tsubomi got a good look at it. And she couldn't help her mouth watering, the sweet smell of the dim sum making her mouth water. Would was why she didn't resist as Hikaru passed one to her, biting into it delicately. The taste was delicious, sweet pork filling her mouth and making her long for a second bite.

'Looks like you enjoyed that.' Hikaru smiled, raising one of the glasses of wine and passing it over to her.

'You sure have good taste.' Tsubomi responded, sipping the wine slowly. The taste tickled her taste buds and she quickly downed the whole glass. It wasn't like she didn't like to drink. And she wasn't worried about getting drunk. Just looking to get nicely relaxed.

Already she was feeling that, the wine rushing straight to her head. She didn't resist it and lay down, coaxing Hikaru down with her.

As his body leaned into hers, resting beside her, their lips brushed in a soft kiss. Tsubomi might have started it, but Hikaru didn't seem to be arguing. Not with the way his tongue slid into her mouth, tracing over her lips teasingly.

Tsubomi gasped, her body awash with heat. Her need coming on stronger than she had ever felt it. Her nipples pressed hard against her underwear, hard and urgent for attention. Even as the soft layer of cloth frustrated and pleasured her at the same time. Her head was spinning, hearing her heart beat echoing in her head.

Already she was wet, her sex in full flow, the dampness between her legs impossible to ignore. God, he was good, to do this to her just from one kiss. Tsubomi felt herself tore between two desires. One part of her wanted to touch herself, to sooth the fire deep in her body. And the other wanted to keep him close to her, to kiss her again and please his body as he saw fit.

Tsubomi shivered, his fingers running down to her nipples, gliding over them like silk. The reaction was involuntary, the soft touch causing her desire to rocket. She was almost giving in and wanting to rock her hips against the fabric around her sex. If she did, she couldn't hold back cumming for long. But it was him she wanted to do that, to let him have his way with her.

'Mmmm...that feels so good.' Tsubomi held his head to her as he kissed her neck, soft lips brushing her delicate throat. 'Ohhh...don't you dare stop.'

'I knew you'd like it.' He chuckled, cupping her breast and squeezing playfully. He seemed to be taking his time, not going much faster than that. Each touch on her breasts was indescribable. And she could only imagine what it would feel like when he did anything else.

She ground her legs together. Never had she been so wet and turned on. Almost frustratingly so. And at his mercy. Well, control. Control he seemed to relish

'I love what you do to me. What you did to me.' She whispered.

'Interesting choice of words.' He purred. 'Looks like you are really feeling it hmm?'

Tsubomi tried to reply, but the way he kissed between her cleavage stole her voice, her eyes closing. Ripples of pleasure rolled through her as if he had licked her clit, or plunged his tongue into her sex. It took several long deep breaths before she could find her voice. 'Fe..feeling what?' She whimpered, nearly groaning at the next wave of sensation.

'The little something I slipped into your wine.' Hikaru grinned, pinning her down to the bed and kissing her. That made her gasp again, as did the way his leg slipped between her thighs. The pressure was maddening, it would have been enough to make her cum. If only she could move. 'Something to make this more..stimulating.'

'You..did what?' Tsubomi groaned, not knowing if she should be scared or turned on. Turned on was what she couldn't help feeling. Her sex was now dripping down her leg, her underwear not holding all of her juices back. The smell of sex surrounded them and that just drove her on to even greater heights of pleasure.

'Not that I thought you'd need it.' He grinned again. 'I just wanted to. I don't think you can argue with the results can you?'

That was an understatement. The part of Tsubomi's mind that was still rational. Could think that. This was beyond pleasure she had ever felt. How it might feel when he actually started on her was unthinkable. But she wanted that, she wanted him to go down on her, to eat her out and worship her sex and take her in every way her wanted. And she would want them too.

But right now, oral was looking very appealing to her indeed. Mostly, it wasn't something she was wild about. If a guy was good with his tongue, then she had no trouble cumming. But it was just foreplay, something to heighten the main event.

As she felt now though, one lick would be enough to send her over the edge and keep her begging for more. To have her clamp her legs around his head and beg him to lick her dry, to have him drink all of her juices that he could. And then she would ask him to take her and use her as he would.

'No...I can't.' She gasped, forcing out the answer to his question. Her body hummed and swelled with desire, desire she needed to have taken care of. Quickly.

Tsubomi tried to sit up but he just held her down gently, soothing her with a kiss that just inflamed her desire even more. 'Shhh..relax. Let me take care of everything.'

She didn't really have any choice. The reversal of it made her head spin. She was used to making guys want her, but she was also used to being on top. Normally it was her making all the moves. And having the guy wrapped around her finger. That had been her plan this time. But all the wind had been stolen from her sails. She had had it all planned out. Her seduction.

She would have given him a dance, made him want her. And kept him wanting until he was almost ready to beg her for it. And only then taken him and given him the ride he craved. So how had that been turned on her. She was where she usually preferred her man to be, at the whim of her desires. And that feeling was so..intoxicating. Their was no other word for it. The wait was almost killing her, her need and arousal growing almost painfully strong with each second.

She needed some touch. Before she could think about it, her hand reached for his head and tired to pull him close to her chest. She never got there though. Quicker than she could see, his hand encircled hers, tugging her arm helplessly over her head. Her other arm joined it a second later, one hand holding both of hers easily to the mattress.

She squirmed under him, more from frustration than fear. She needed to be touched. His leg was still resting between her legs and his mouth inches from her breast, her heaving globe rising up in a futile attempt to get him to touch her.

'So..that's what you want hmm?' He smirked, licking his lips casually. 'Well, I think we can manage that.'

The touch of his mouth was so soft and yet she shook with the sudden pleasure of it. She felt everything as his lips slide down over her and closed around her, sucking her though the material of her bra. Her pulse pounded in her head and her arms scrabbled, feeling the need to do something. But she was completely at his mercy. And part of her loved that.

But that wasn't really what she wanted. Her body and mind craved more contact, other contact. Her sex cried out for even the barest touch. Anything would do. Her sex thrummed with deep pleasure, wanting to be touched. To be licked. By him. If he would just do that, she would melt under him.

She was nearly melting already. Her body surged with desire and heat and need. She almost hated that it was so obvious, that he was seeing this and knowing what she wanted. If only it didn't feel so damn good.

She struggled under him, moving and shifting as she could. Movements only stoked and built her desire. Just enough movement to make her feel what she wanted but not enough to get it. That was the game he was playing, and she was caught up in it, and yet unable to find a way to turn the tables on him.

And he knew that. Damn him, he knew it. He was not just playing her, he was playing her body. He knew just what to do. Right now that seemed to be constantly teasing and pleasing her breasts. He couldn't stay away from her nipples, dancing around them. Sucking and kissing and biting. Biting oh so softly. Worrying her with his teeth, working one and then swapping to the other. Giving it the same wonderful treatment. If only he would do the same with her clit.

The hard bud throbs inside her panties, rubbing against the soft material. Rubbing with her soft, urgent movements. Just when she thought it couldn't get better, he touched her. Just with one finger. Just one.

Her hips bucked urgently, rocking against him. She wanted more, craved more and more. If she would have arched her back and thrust to him. But she couldn't. All she could do is moan, her mouth dropping open. She couldn't even plead with him. Her voice had been stolen by the desire welling up inside her. Desire that only had one place to go.

And that was denied her too. Just as soon as he had touched her, he stopped. Returning to her breasts, caressing and squeezing with that slow pace. 'Feeling good?' He laughed softly. 'I know you do. Just relax. Go with it.'

'Mmm...don't just tease me.' Tsubomi squirmed, taking some control back and kissing him. 'I want more than that. You do too right?'

'Well..I guess we could.' He grinned. 'Why not.'

His tone might have been light but there was no missing the lust in his eyes. So this was making him feel what she did too. He kept that kiss nice and slow, before he scooted down her body.

She had no time to prepare as he stripped her of her panties. One tug and he pulled them off and down her hips. Her desire bare for him to see. Drops of moisture clinging to her soft curls, sign of the wetness that lay below. The cool air just seemed to highlight that, bringing it to the fore by the very contrast of it.She barely had time to adjust to that new sensation when he moved back up and popped her bra off with a casual ease, tugging it away and discarding it across the room.

'Like what you see?' Tsubomi grinned casually, spreading her legs suggestively so he could get a better view.

'Very much so.' He shot her a grin back.

'Then how about you return the favor?' She eyed his speedo, seeing the material tented around him, the soft bulge that was as much the focus of her desire as her sex was.

'Don't mind if I do.' He said, slipping his fingers into the waistband and slipping them off, kicking them away. Tsubomi couldn't help gasping as his length rose into view. She hadn't known he was so big. Her sex watered at the thought of him inside her, filling her with pleasure. She was sure she was dripping down her legs by now. Her juices seeming to flow more freely. Another sign of the drug he had given her?

'Like what you see?' He repeated. 'Or see something you'd like.'

He knew she wanted it, how could she not. She just wanted him to stop playing this game. As good as it felt, if she didn't get something more, she might just..she didn't know.. That thought trailed off as his shaft pressed towards her. Stopping right against her lips for a second, then easing forward.

She marveled how quickly she parted for him, despite his size. Her own juices went a long way with that. He didn't rush though. It felt as good to him, she could see the shivers running through his body. But his control was just amazing.

If it felt anywhere near as good as it felt to her, she was amazed he hadn't plunged right in and took her her around his shaft. Had to make her wonder how often he had done this. Could this be the first time? Maybe, maybe it was. It wasn't like she could ask him.

Right now, she was amazed she was able to think straight. Lights had danced before her eyes, the world seeming to spin from the moment he entered her. And it only felt better the deeper he went. Never rushing. Just easing into her inch by inch, her sex already clamping around him, making him seem bigger.

Certainly this wasn't his first time having sex. That's okay. It's not like she is a virgin either. Hasn't been for a very long time indeed. Odd..that she should think that now.

She frowned, her pleasure almost forgotten. Why had she thought of that now? She wasn't one of those type of girls who thought about losing her virginity. I mean, she thought about it. But it wasn't a special event. The first time she had sex was, but that was because of the guy she was with, not some change that happened in her body. She didn't even remember it, it had been swept away in the memory of that night.

Which brought her back to the question. Why was she thinking off it now? Why did it suddenly seem to matter. She couldn't answer those questions, but in her head it did matter now. And more than mattered, part of her wished it had been Hikaru who had taken her virginity. That she had been able to offer it too him.

'Did..I do something wrong?' He must have seen her frown, his seduction act slipping away, genuine concern shining through from underneath. And it was genuine. She could see it in his eyes. She had gotten very good at telling when a guy was sincere or not. And she was sure that he was.

'No..I was just thinking..' She trailed off.

'About what? Must be something pretty intense to get you so distracted.'

Now she was blushing, her own thoughts rising in her head. Along with a desire to tell him. But..why? It wasn't like he could do anything, she searched his eyes, almost for an answer. Or as if looking for something. Was that...understanding she saw? Or just a deep and certain knowledge that he might understand what she felt? Either way, that feeling was unshakeable. They had a connection. She was sure of that too. Something in her, something deeper than anything she knew of, resonated with him. It was almost like..he completed her.

No, that was silly. They had only just met. She had never really believed in love at first sight. Not beyond manga anyway. And it's not like she was a schoolgirl with her hair in buns and pigtails, getting all doe eyed over a tall dark stranger. She believed in stronger things, attraction,need. Those were what she felt first when she met a guy. Love came later, with time. Not that she got that far with most guys. So, to feel something that could only be described as love so quirky, it left her shaken.

'You okay? You didn't answer.' He pressed softly.

'Huh?' She shook her head. 'Oh yeah..I was just thinking. Do you remember how you lost your virginity?'

She had expected a number of ways he could react. Embarrassment, shyness, defensiveness maybe. Or just that he didn't remember. But she could honestly say she hadn't been expecting him to meet her questing stare with a look of curiosity and, yes it was there, intrigue. Intrigue she didn't understand exactly but couldn't deny that she was seeing it.

'Do you?' He asked softly, distractedly. Like he was thinking off something else, his mind moving down paths she couldn't follow. Was he teasing her? Messing with her somehow? Or trying to deflect attention from her question by turning it back on her? Well, she would play him game. A 'I told you mine, so you tell me yours' kinda thing. Inside she sighed. She was actually resorting to kindergarten logic now. But she had always been a big believer in trying what worked. And she felt sure this would work. Okay, her logic was maybe a bit flimsy. Or could be seen that way. But it wasn't how she saw it.

'Of course.' She waggled a finger at him. 'Don't tell me you don't. It's not something you forget. At least, I never will.'

'Let me guess?' He replied, taking her smaller hand in his. 'Childhood sweetheart maybe? Or were you his? Growing up, growing closer, things changing. Including how you saw each other. And both of you wanting to experience new things together? Or one new thing anyway. A secret night of discovery while his parents were away perhaps?' He let his voice trail off, his eyes rising to meet hers again, patiently waiting for her reply.

'Close.' She grinned. 'Not exactly childhood sweethearts. More high school crush. But the rest is right. We had been growing closer, talking about it. I was nervous, shy as hell. But..it took some coaxing mind you..but yes, we did it when my parents were away for a weekend. It was amazing. The best part of my life. She taught me so much.'

Hah. Now she had surprised him. Finally he relented a bit, his control slipping. 'She? You mean, your first was with...'

Tsubomi held her face steady for as long as she could. But the laughter building inside her couldn't be held back. 'Nah..I'm just messing with you. Might have been better if it was. Oh, he was nice enough. Just not very..experienced. Neither was I. We were both so nervous we really didn't stop to think about anything like that. Didn't really get to savor it either. Maybe I was missing much. Still, your turn.'

She waited for his reply, hoping he hadn't pulled some kind of double fake out. She had given her answer and couldn't take it back. Any more than she could make him say. It seemed she didn't have to worry though.

'Mine was kinda the same. In college. We had been fooling around for about a month or so when she popped the question. Not THE question but it felt like it. It was a big step. But we both wanted it. I tried to make it special. It was special. Slow as well, building up to it. So in a way we did both get to savor it, the anticipation of it anyway.'

Tsubomi couldn't help a pang on..not envy. That would mean she blamed him. Nor jealousy for the same reason. But she felt..she felt... She was struggling to find the words in her own head, thoughts and feelings bouncing around like loose pins in a bowling alley. Or more like a pinball machine. Envy was the best she could come up with. Not perfect by a long shot, falling short of what she wanted to convey. Of what she felt.

'Speaking of anticipation, are you ready for me?'

Tsubomi lurched back into her desire, her need. The suggestive tone of his voice bringing it back to the fore of her mind. Thoughts of resisting him dropped away, consumed by her arousal and she nodded. A quick nod. But it was enough. Enough for him to kiss her and guide her down to the bed. His hand came to rest on her stomach. She bit back a moan and her eyes drifted closed. Heat filled her again, not sexual heat. But sensual heat, soothing. Filling her belly and seeping through her. The feeling of...something changing in her body gripped her mind. She could feel it but couldn't tell what. Couldn't focus on it, could barely focus on his hand as he parted her legs for him, still not resisting him.

Either way, she was now exposed before her. Her desire clear for him to see, her need. It dripped down her thighs, controlled and consumed her thoughts. All she could think about was the number of ways she wanted him to take her. Those images rolled through her head like an erotic slideshow.

In one, she was lying face down his shaft already sliding deep into her sex,parting her needy lips to seek and find the limits of her pleasure. In another he took her standing against the window, with her breasts mashed against it, her legs spread for him. In a third, he had her pinned under him, his tongue assaulting her with pleasure to match the delicious sensations of his shaft pounding her. And on and on. One after another after another. Till she couldn't decide which one she wanted.

As it happened, she didn't have to chose. Hikaru had taken the choice out of her hands and into his. Literally. His hands had taken hers over her head and pressed her down, holding her to the mattress. His other glided over her thigh and split them open, using soft pressure to make her ready for him. Like she needed any more help with that.

He had already lined up and made himself ready to enter her, his shaft inches from her lips. If she could move, she would have taken him by now. But he could pull back from her. He was still in control right now. She was in his control. And that thought just made her wetter, the scent growing stronger like the flood of liquid pouring down her legs.

And she couldn't deny she liked it. He could see that, which was most likely why he was going slowly at this point. It took a lot of control for him to do what he did next, and she watched every glorious inch of it.

He let his finger brush forward, parting her lips like she wanted his shaft to do. Tenderly, not rushing it. But she couldn't help tensing up. Just from that first touch, clenching around him, tightly around his tip. It wasn't the largest thing she had had in her, but it felt so good. Undeniable good.

And just from an inch. He never let it go further than that inch, dragging out and pushing in again. Showing total control over her body and desire. Each time she thought, hoped, wished, needed him to go deeper. And each time he didn't.

He was reading her, seeing what she wanted, and playing his damnable game and not giving it too her. And doing it so well. It was all coming down to an inch, one inch. One little inch. In and out. In and out. Each touch was met with a gasp from her, her tongue dipping out from her mouth. Fast and breathy pants punctuating each gasp, each surge and wave of pleasure that raced through her. Leaving tingles and shivers running over all of her.

Especially to her breasts, those hadn't been ignored either. Hikaru had let his mouth descend back to her chest and returned to kissing and sucking, working her sensitive chest each time his finger pulled back. And each time he slide into her, he stopped sucking.

Tsubomi was on the edge of one of the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt, white light filling her eyes, her head spinning. The world was whirling around her, her heart pounding in her chest. The whole room was literally spinning. And she couldn't help focus on him though, he stayed in perfect focus. Like he was the center of her world. And she thought that she might be going to go mad from the feel of it. Until the finger pulled out of her sex with a pop, her walls clinging to him. She barely had time to ask what he was doing, a frustrated moan the only sound she could make.

Her next moan was altogether different. Just like the next feeling was different. She had never felt anything like it. Never felt a penetration so..powerful. Not hard or forceful but it touched her in ways she had never imagined. Physically yes, filling her more than anyone had.

But her arousal made it go beyond that. Pleasure she felt made her whole body freeze, like she locked up. If she could have moved, she would have driven her body against him. Would have moved as far and hard as she could, taken him as deep and hard, seeking only her own pleasure. It was all she could think about, his fault. Oh yes, he had built this in her. So he would deserve it if she got off before him. But that was denied too.

He stopped again, and Tsubomi felt something else new. A pressure..pressure deep inside her. Almost like..something blocking his way. Like..no..but how? Tsubomi moaned, her head spinning in confusion. She didn't know how this had happened but her barrier was back. Which was why he stopped. He was giving her the chance to savor this. Did he know? Questions mixed with the pleasure in her head.

He waited just long enough for her to savor that feeling. Then he went forward, all the way forward. Parting not just her lips but her barrier too, that long slow thrust ripping through the soft membrane. Tsubomi might have felt pain, but the pleasure of having him back in her drove it away. Her sex welcomed him, clamping around him as if she would never let him go. She didn't want to let him go. But neither could she hold him in.

With a slow pressure she couldn't resist and his hands on her hips to hold her down, he tugged out. Inch by inch until she thought, she feared, that he would leave her empty and unfulfilled. Her legs tried to clamp around him lock around him close, one last desperate effort to keep him there. She needn't have worried.

Hikaru drew back till just his tip was inside her, thrusting back with the same irresistible power as before. Her walls clamped again but that didn't stop him going all the way into her. As slowly as he had been doing before, inch by inch he parted her deeply and glided into her. Pressing right to her depths. Plundering her sex right to her core. Not giving her what she desired though.

Not giving her what she wanted. Not moving not adding that one bit of friction that would scratch the itch deep inside her and make her cum. She still hovered on the edge of it. Of her orgasm. How could he be standing it? He didn't seem to be feeling any of it right now, showing no sign of his own arousal. But why would he? It's not like he was dosed up on..on..whatever he had dosed her with.

It had to be that..that was giving him an unfair edge. Part of his game. It seemed he could keep going with this all night. Those thoughts were blasted from her head when he pulled back, no warning. But the sensation was equally glorious, driving her pleasure higher. He started slow and began to build up a rhythm inside, drawing and thrusting slowly, and deeply.

If she could move, she would have grabbed him, hugged him, wrapped her legs around him. Anything to increase the pleasure she was feeling. She knew she couldn't hold out my longer but her orgasm wasn't exactly crashing down on her either. But it was bubbling higher, filling her. That tension washing over her and through her, reaching that crescendo as she looked up at him. Hitting with no warning. It was like a hair trigger being thrown.

Her head snapped back, her back arching as she came and came hard. Her sex clamped down harder too, trying to milk him. If that worked, she couldn't tell. She could only feel her own pleasure, her own orgasm as it tore through her. Her juices flooded from her, hot liquid washing over his shaft. She couldn't even feel if he was thrusting or not, trying to track his movements and failing.

Heat filled her body that swept away all time from her mind, fading slowly to leave a warm tingling in her loins. Not the warm tingling of a satisfied lover, but the growing heat of her need that has nowhere been satiated. Again the strength of it surprised her. You would have thought she had been celibate for years. It was this damned wonderful drug. She didn't normally need much of a break. But she was back on a hair trigger in seconds.

How Hikaru felt, she really had no idea. He was still hard inside her, building up his thrusts to drive his member into her. Each time his hips would slap her butt, his member filling her all the way, his head pressing her depths. But his speed had slowed not a bit, pushing into her with the speed of a piston. It was a wonder the bed wasn't moving with him.

She certainly was. Her whole body jumped, her full breasts bouncing as he plowed her sex, filling her with pleasure. Pleasure that made her squirm under his body, his powerful hands holding her arms down so all she could do is twist in desire. She couldn't move enough to make him hurry up, she was totally in his control. She would have screamed for him not to stop but her voice, her entire ability to speak, was lost when she came again. Her hips rose one last time, pleasure tearing her apart and leaving her shaking like a rag doll.

It continued this way for hours. Her body just kept responding, needing, wanting more of the pleasure he was giving her. Tsubomi soon lost track of her orgasms, her mind unable to keep up. She was amazed her body actually could. It was almost like she was out of her own control.

And in Hikaru's. She followed him as best she could, changing position when and as he wanted. She certainly didn't resist when he tugged her up onto all fours and made her kneel as he lined up behind her. This new sensation felt fantastic, his shaft able to plunge into her deeper, hitting areas he hadn't before. His hands tweaked, played with and caressed her breasts as he wanted. She just wanted to be touched by him, craving it. He rode her this way for hours, one orgasm running into the next. Didn't stop her cumming, even if the gap between orgasms started to grow longer. So too did the strength of those orgasms too. And she wouldn't have thought that was possible.

She couldn't deny the reality of it. Hikaru seemed to be tracking that, changing position when she did start to crave something new. Or it could have just been pure chance. She couldn't think much on that. The only thing that mattered now was the length between her legs and what it could do for her. Juices running down her legs kept her slick for him..and him slick for her. Her own sex wanting him, her juices making it so easy for him to slide in and out of her. Which was what he had not stopped doing. In and out..slap, slap, slap. Thrust, thrust..cum.

Her body had grown steadily more tired, her moans becoming softer, more subtle. Now that she was lying on her back again, Hikaru was pleasuring her more softly too, using softer strokes and thrusts, not creating any less pleasure in her because of that. Her sex still trembled with each stroke, his shaft filling her over and over again, pushing her towards one last climax. A climax he drew out in her, those strokes pushing her gently into her orgasm. It shook through her and built as the same time as his. Not fading in seconds but dancing in her, rippling along her arms before fading slowly.

Now Tsubomi sagged down into the bed, her body loose and relaxed. She might have been tired, but it seemed that Hikaru had one last bit of energy in him. 'How was it for you?' He asked with a sly grin.

'I..well...it was..' Tsubomi started to say, her mouth as tired as the rest of her. She fought to get more words out but she couldn't, just managing a long yawn.

A knowing glance told her that Hikaru knew that, silencing her with a kiss that grew deeper, plundering Tsubomi's mouth again. Not that she resisted, returning the kiss. Little did they know their thoughts oddly mirrored each other's. Hikaru thought he had finally found someone special, not just a quick fling. He wanted more than that from her. To share more than that with her.

Tsubomi knew she had met her match, someone who could resist her seduction and turn it on her. Secretly she liked that, how he overcame her and had his way with her. No one had made her feel that before. It was surrounding but she has enjoyed it. Enjoyed it more because she had found a guy better than her, one would could out seduce her. That was her last thought before she drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, also in this Hikaru doesn't leave before Tsubomi wakes up sticking her with the motel bill.


End file.
